Mi querido hermano menor
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: SPOILLER Manga capítulos 400, 401 y 402, estos son los pensamientos de Itachi antes de morir, lo se pésimo summary, pero lo hago en homenaje de Itachi, ya que el día de hoy se celebra su cumpleaños, por favor lean y manden reviews, aunque no les guste.


Hola, el día de hoy vengo a ustedes con este pequeño one-shot que hago en homenaje a un gran ninja y hermano mayor, por supues

Hola, el día de hoy vengo a ustedes con este pequeño one-shot que hago en homenaje a un gran ninja y hermano mayor, por supuesto que me refiero a Uchiha Itachi, el día de hoy 9 de Junio que es el día de su cumpleaños haré en su nombre este fic por su muerte cruel e injusta, por favor disfrútenlo y háganme saber que opinan a través de reviews, y recuerden que este fic contiene SPOILLER del manga de Naruto Shippuden capítulos 400, 401 y 402 Arigatto!!

**Autora:** _MarisolPhantom._

**Anime:** _Naruto._

**Título:** _Mi querido hermano menor._

**Itachi POV.**

_He esperado este día desde hace mucho, el día en que entregare mi vida en manos de mi hermano Sasuke, he esperado tanto por esto, al fin podré librarme de estas culpas con las que he cargado cada día desde que abandone la aldea de Konoha, pero lo más importante desde que abandone a Sasuke dejándole profundos sentimientos de odio hacía mi. No ha pasado día en el que sienta dolor al saber que mi hermano me odia, pero fue lo mejor, necesitaba liberarlo, necesitaba que él fuera fuerte y que ninguna de las personas que me usaron como espía en mi propio clan, le llegaran a hacer daño. _

_Cada día me preguntaba como estaría Sasuke, que tan fuerte se habría vuelto, que clase de persona era, pero a pesar de eso yo me sentía orgulloso de él, sin tener en si alguna razón que lo justificara, pero esa era la verdad, me sentía orgulloso de mi hermano menor. En mi memoria todavía tenía aquellas imágenes de cuando me iba a entrenar junto con él, o de cuando me pedía hacer algo con él y yo le decía "Lo siento Sasuke, quizá la próxima vez" mientras cariñosamente le daba un pequeño golpe en la frente con dos de mis dedos objetando que tenía alguna misión o algo más que hacer._

_También tengo muy presente ese día, de cuando él me decía con alegría y ansiedad que estaba ansioso por entrar a la Academia Ninja, para que nuestro padre estuviera orgulloso de él, y también me decía con brillo de ilusión en su mirada que esperaba que nuestro padre presenciara la ceremonia de entrada a la Academia, pero con gran desilusión vimos que él ni se acordaba de eso, estaba más ocupado pensando en el golpe de estado que le quería dar a la aldea de Konoha junto con los demás miembros del clan Uchiha que ni se acordaba de ese gran día que era tan importante para Sasuke, y es por ello que le dije que yo iría a la ceremonia en vez de asistir a la junta con los demás miembros del clan. Era obvio que mi padre jamás permitiría aquello, y es por ello que él dijo que iría a la ceremonia junto con Sasuke mientras yo fuera a la junta, bueno al menos le pude dar ese gusto a mi hermano, aunque al parecer eso seguía siendo un asunto de poca importancia para mi padre, yo era consiente de lo mucho que mi hermano se esforzaba y de lo poco que mi padre expresaba su orgullo por ello. _

_Lo único que Sasuke comprendía en esos momentos, es que mi padre solo dedicaba palabras de orgullo hacía mi, y eso hacía que él se sintiera desplazado y un sentimiento de resentimiento hacía mi iba creciendo poco a poco en su interior, pero lo que él no sabía es que esas palabras de orgullo que me dedicaba no eran más que palabras sin sentido, sin un significado importante, especialmente esas patéticas palabras de mi padre Fudaku de que yo era quien unía a los Uchiha al corazón de Konoha, antes los ojos de Sasuke a lo mejor sonaba como algo de que sentirse orgulloso, pero no, ya que solo lo decían con la esperanza de que yo ayudara en la planeación de la guerra que los Uchiha querían comenzar. Para mi, la guerra es la acción más cruel que los seres vivos pueden comenzar, solo es una representación del infierno aquí en la tierra, porque en una guerra solo hay heridos, masacres, muertes y sangre… yo lo se, desde que tenía cuatro años y fui testigo de la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, en una guerra no hay más que sufrimiento y desesperación y eso era lo que te quería evitar Sasuke, quería evitarte una vida llena de dolor por ver a personas ajenas a ti muriendo por razones que no tienen importancia. Yo solo deseaba que hubiera paz. _

_Yo amo Konoha y es cierto que yo no dejaba que mis lazos de sangre con la familia interfirieran con mi afán de mantenerla a salvo y estable. Y aunque ahora para sus habitantes yo solo sea un criminal peligroso y un traidor que mató a sus familiares en busca de poder, yo no les guardo rencor, a las únicas personas de las que me hubiera gustado poder vengarme por hacer de mi vida un infierno es a ese par de ancianos líderes de la aldea y a Danzou, líder de ANBU, pues ellos fueron los que me marcaron como su espía dentro del clan y los que me dieron como misión secreta la exterminación de los Uchiha. Desafortunadamente no pude tener ese gusto, pero ellos ya tendrán su castigo, tarde o temprano pero ellos pagaran por todas y cada unas de las acciones egoístas que han cometido, y no solo conmigo, sino con toda la aldea. Aún cargo con la pena de haber matado a mis amigos, a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi novia, pero sino lo hacía no solo se hubiera habido una guerra, también los Uchiha hubieran destruido el país del Fuego. Lo que hubiera provocado la invasión del país por las otras naciones y una 4° Gran Guerra Ninja se hubiera desatado, no tuve más elección que hacer lo que hice y es por ello que con ayuda de Madara maté a todos los Uchiha a cambio de que él no hiciera nada contra Konoha, yo era consiente de que el 3° Hokage hacía todo lo posible por razonar con los líderes y evitar todo ese conflicto, pero era inútil, se acababa el tiempo y ya no había otra salida._

_Después de cumplir con la misión del exterminio de los Uchiha y al haber fracasado por no poder matar a Sasuke, le rogué al 3° Hokage que lo mantuviera a salvo de Danzou y los otros para que nunca supiera nada de esto, porque sin importar todo el daño que nuestra familia quería ocasionar, los Uchiha eran el orgullo de Konoha, quería que Sasuke siguiera creyendo en eso. Aunque claro antes de irme no podía dejar de irle a hacer una visita a Danzou y amenazarle con decirles a todos los países hostiles del mundo todo lo que hay que saber sobre Konoha si le hacía o decía algo a mi hermano. También fue cuando te vi por última vez Sasuke y te dije que corrieras y corrieras aferrándote a la vida, y que si querías matarme que me odiaras, que me aborrecieras y que cuando tuvieras los mismos "ojos" que yo, me encontraras, pues yo ya tenía decidido morir en tus manos para poder darte un nuevo poder. _

_Mientras tanto, para poder seguir protegiendo a Konoha me uní a Akatsukis, para poder saber de primera mano sus planes y si hubiera necesidad saber como evitarlos. Soy un renegado, lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que fui de Konoha y que la quiera proteger, así como tampoco quita el hecho de que soy tu hermano mayor Sasuke, y de que no hay nada más importante en este mundo para mi que el velar por tu seguridad, yo quiero que tengas una vida pacífica junto a tus seres queridos en aquella aldea que tanto aprecio. No pasa un día en el que no piense en las tantas muertes que yo provoque, fue muy difícil matar a toda mi familia, a todos menos a ti… porque tu vida, era más importante, incluso que la aldea. _

_Cuando me entere de que el 3° Hokage había muerto no pude evitar volver a la aldea inmediatamente, arriesgando mi vida solo para recordarles a Danzou y a esos ancianos del consejo que yo seguía vivo. _

_Y en este día vuelvo a luchar contra ti, pero a diferencia de las veces pasadas se que esta será la última vez, te has vuelto muy fuerte y eso me alegra, ahora estoy seguro de que aunque yo me vaya tú te podrás cuidar solo, durante esta batalla he usado todas y cada una de mis técnicas y lo he hecho con miedo, si con miedo, miedo por pasarme de fuerza, miedo de lastimarte más de la cuenta, miedo de matarte. Pero aparte de aparentar que peleo en serio también lo hago para que él salga, si me refiero a Orochimaru, quiero que salga para poder matarlo y liberarte de él, porque no me iré de este mundo sin antes saber que también me llevó a ese desgraciado conmigo, nunca permitiría que él usara tu cuerpo como si de un juguete se tratara y lograr que despertara tu Mangekyou Sharingan para liberarte de el sello maldito. _

_Voy a morir, lo sé y me alegra, porque me he dejado derrotar para que a los ojos de Konoha tú seas un héroe, el héroe que vengo la exterminación del clan Uchiha. He hecho todo lo posible por mantenerme con vida para poder pelear contigo y morir a tus pies Sasuke. Con mi papel de asesino cruel he logrado mantenerte engañado hasta ahora._

_Te lo dije una vez, somos hermanos únicos, y mi vida ha sido como el obstáculo que debes superar y el día de hoy eso ocurrirá. Aunque haya tenido que cambiar tu amor por odio, pero eso es lo que significa ser el hermano mayor y es por ello que moriré feliz. _

_Se acerca la hora, yo lo sé, estas acorralado y me acercó a ti, de seguro piensas que ahora sellare tus ojos, pero no, simplemente lo que hago al acerca mi mano a tu frente es darte el último golpecito cariñoso y con mis últimas fuerzas y decirte._

"_Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá una próxima vez" mientras que mis labios muestran mi última sonrisa. Hasta nunca mi querido hermano menor. _

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Que tristeza, ¿Por qué se tuvo que morir Itachi? ¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No saben como llore cuando leí esta parte del manga, en fin, lloremos todos por su muerte y en este día hagámosle un homenaje, en fin gracias por leer este One-shot, no se si también escribir acerca de los pensamientos de Sasuke, bueno ya veré, hasta la próxima.

Ja ne. 


End file.
